A twin sister and a Mom!
by THE BOOKLOVERS
Summary: One day Naruto is in the out in the forest surrounding Konoha and he discovers a red head. Who does she turn out to be hint the title Naruto will have proper training and lets see the Adventures, love and wars and much more will come from this story.


**An: DO Not Own got it through your skull ok read**

Naruto is walking in the forest surrounding Konoha. The forest is very dense if you want to get back to the village and you don't know your way then your screwed. It was spring time so the flowers were blooming and the forest was a magnificent site to see. After Naruto has gotten over his daze at the fabulous forest he bumps into a girl wearing Iwa shinobi attire. Iwa attire consisted of a very thin green shirt and a headband. The young girl has a skin tone that rivals Hinatas' and long swaying red hair; with beautiful pools of green for eyes, and high cheek bones.

"You are in fire country you cannot be here without permission from the Hokage," said Naruto.

"If you do not leave I will have to force you" said Naruto. "Why should I listen to you demands the girl"? "Fine I tried". Naruto lunges at the girl with a low level **Rasengan.** The girl does the same the only difference is that her's has a reddish tint. Naruto notices she has whisker marks like his. Naruto also has a huh look on his face. "Not too many people know rasengan only 3 people and one is dead. My father, me and Jiraiya, and my father is dead."

"Who is your father asks the girl?"

"Minato Namizake."

"Then if your father is Minato Namizake -".

"Then they hear a loud "Narumi"

Then all of the sudden out of the bushes comes Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina looks a lot like her daughter Narumi. Her hair is a light shade of red. She has turquoise eyes and pale skin. She looks dead at Naruto and runs up and hugs him. Naruto says in a raised tone "Get off me who are you?"

"I am your mother," she said with a single tear of joy streamed down her face.

Naruto face plants."are you ok" said his new found mom and runs to him.

"Your'e my mother?" said Naruto. "Mommy," said Naruto as he got up and hugged his mom. His sister sweat drops while thinking god can you be anymore like a three-year-old. hugs him.

Kushina says "Is Jiraiya still there?"

"Naruto says when he isn't doing "research""

"Oh that Ero-sennin still spying on women."

" Yes mom he is"

"Umm I'm still here" yells Narumi.

"Oh sorry" says they're mom.

"So I have a sister" He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls it out nervously. Then he hugs his sister. Her eyes go wide she thinks about protesting but just hugs him back.

"Welcome to the family onii-Chan," says Narumi.

"Ok how bout we go into Konoha," says Naruto.

"Let's Do It," says Narumi.

"Umm... maybe we shouldn't because well .....," says Kushina. "I may be considered a missing-nin."

"Aw come on mom," says Narumi. "Hey Naruto any good guys in Konoha I'm single."

"Yeah come on mom," said Naruto.

"Ok but no boys Narumi your too young."

"Aww," said Narumi.

"Don't worry Narumi I'll introduce you to the guys," whispers Naruto.

"Thanks Naru-kun."

"Your welcome Naru-chan," said Naruto.

"Well LETS ROLL!," yelled Kushina. Naruto & Narumi sweatdrop.

They start walking towards Konoha's outer wall, talking about meaningless things. The dense forest made it hard to get to Konoha but they arrived.

1 hour later

"Let's get some Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen," said Naruto.

"Whats Ramen?"asked Narumi and a shocked Naruto face plants.

"Maybe we should go see Baa-Chan first," suggest Naruto.

"That is not a nice way to address the Hokage," says Narumi. Kushina just chuckles at they're antics. Kushina was thinking _how much this town has changed. I can't believe the looks Naruto is getting by his elders. He should be considered a hero. Those ungrateful Son of a B&*?$. _Then everyone felt a spike of killer intent off of Kushina. The villagers stopped glaring at Naruto.

They arrive at the Hokage tower.

"Hey Baa-Chan! Open the door!"yells Naruto. Shizune opens the door. "Hi Shizune can we see Baa-Chan?"

"Sure," says Shizune in a calm tone. The Uzumakis' walk in to find the Hokage at her desk with 2 piles of paper work three feet tall. The room was average size with yellow walls and wood flooring.

"Hi Baa-Chan," says guess who none other than Naruto.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!," she says in a anger fit. Then, she slams her fist on the table destroying it. Then she looks at who is with him and her mouth dropped and she went bug-eyed.. "K-K-Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki."

"Yes it is I."

"Who is this," said Tsunade while pointing at Narumi.

"Well as I hope you know I was engaged to the Yondaime and had these two twins; Narumi Namizake Uzumaki and Naruto Namizake Uzumaki. Well now I think we should talk without the kids," says Kushina.

"Umm... okay lets see what she can do and ill let her join the ranks."

"I said WITHOUT THE KIDS."

"Will you guys go outside," said the Hokage.

"Come on Naru-chan let's go meet my friends.

"You can't meet his friends yet. The Hokage and I have to work something out first," says Kushina.

"But mooooom!!!" whines Narumi.

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY GO WITH NARUTO TO HIS HOUSE NOW!!!"

"Ok mom come on Narumi," says Naruto as he pulls Narumi by her wrist out of the room.

"So whats your crib like Naru-kun," said Narumi while staring in awe at the Hokage Mountain.

"Well it is very small."

"Ah how bad could it be." Then there was a wave of silence. Narumi stared in amazement at all the different styles of housing. The different distrects and the diversity of people was something she had never see before. She stated thinking _Wow in all the places I've been I've never seen anything like this. Maybe it's because I've never been in a great shinobi nation before._

_I wonder what my new found mom and baa-chan are talking about. Why can't they talk about it without us in the room? I mean it's probably about us so why can't they just let us be there to here it now they will end up telling us eventually so why not now, though Naruto. _"Hey lets go eavesdrop," said Naruto.

"No that is bad Naru-kun."

"Aww come on," he says as he starts to drag her kicking and screaming to Hokage tower. _Why won't he listen this is going to cause nothing but trouble_, thought Narumi.

They enter the Hokage tower a few minutes later. They get in the elevator and Shizune happens to be in the elevator to. After five seconds Shizune notices them and says "Shouldn't you be at Naruto's apartment?"

"Oh crap," said Naruto.

"Told ya so" says Narumi. Then Narumi drags him across town to were they where before his suggestion.

In Naruto's House

"Here you can sit on my comfortable chair," said Naruto, "I can sit on the floor."

"Aww thats sweet Naru-kun." Naruto hears her comment and starts blushing.

"Ok Naru-chan lets talk," says Naruto.

"Hey let's spar I want to see who's better," says Narumi.

"OK," says Naruto with a look of determination on his face.

"Naru-kun lead the way there."

Training Grounds

"Bring It On Sis."

Then as they were walking through the training grounds they run into Naruto's friends"Hey whats up guys," yells Naruto in his usual hyper-active tone.

"Nothing really," is along the lines of what Kiba, Sakura and Ino say. Shikmaru says "troublesome." Shino just says nothing.

"Who's the girl," one of them asks.

"Oh yeah this is my twin sister Narumi," says Naruto. Kiba whistles. Narumi is quick to have a light-pink blush appear on her face.

"Kiba don't act perverted," yells Naruto.

"Why should I listen to you," asks Kiba in a demeaning tone.

In the Hokage tower with Kushina & Tsunade

"Do you think it's safe for them to be together?," said Tsunade.

"It didn't react when they came together it will most likely stay in check."


End file.
